My Treasure
by TheOneWithTheHeadphonesOn
Summary: He was his everything, so how could one simple job ruin that? Why wasn't he there? What will he do, when the only thing holding him together disappears? (NOT A ONE-SHOT)
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo! I'm back with another fanfic! I love this showwwwww-agghhhhh! Anyway, onward!**

It should've been a simple job. Beat some bandit ass, get the treasure for the client and go back to being the best of friends. Go back to pillow fights, silly brawls, and arguing over nothing (how ugly Gon's jacket is). But that's not what had happened.

Killua leaned in the door frame of Gon's room as the other boy packed.

"This sounds great Killua! I can't wait for the job!" Gon said, shoving his fishing pole into it's designated place.

"Easy cash is always great," Killua laughed. Gon smiled and grabbed his hand, dragging him out the door. Soon enough, they were racing each other to the client's house which was pretty far, but of course, they didn't care.

"Watch it!" Gon yelled as a lightning filled yo-yo nearly struck his head. He heard his friend laugh as they raced through the forest.

"You should be watching!" Killua shouted back and ran faster. With a laugh, Gon sped up and launched himself at Killua. They had been together for five years, doing jobs and such to get money. They lived together, worked together and just _were_ together. They spent almost all of their time messing around at hotels, having brawls or water balloon fights or watching movies. But they _loved_ racing.

"Oof!" Killua grunted as Gon landed on him. With a laugh, Killua started to shove Gon off, but it didn't work. Soon, they were scuffling on the forest floor, laughing together.

"Well, I knew we wouldn't get there on time," Killua sighed as he put a tent. They were supposed to arrive at the client's house that day, but _obviously that_ hadn't happened.

"We just get more rest!" Gon said cheerfully. Killua laughed and sat next to his friend. "What do you think the treasure will be, Killua?" Gon asked, poking the fire.

"I dunno, but we'll get it," Killua answered. After hours of laughing and talking the two were getting tired.

"Let's go to bed Killua," Gon yawned, and picked himself up and dusted himself off. Killua followed his movements closely before getting up and following into the tent. Immediately, Killua felt Gon's strong, tan arms around his stomach, the other boy's body pressed against his back. Snoring, Gon cuddled into Killua's warmth, hugging him tighter.

"Idiot," Killua muttered affectionately with a red face and slumped against Gon.

"Let's go, Killua!" Was shouted into the boy's ear as a wake-up call, and he bolted up right. He was then dragged up and pulled all the way to the client's house.

The boys had gotten the information and had staked out the bandits hideout, hiding in the bushes, they argued over the plan.

"We should rush 'em!" Killua suggested. Gon shook his head and Killua sighed. "What do you wanna do then?"

"I think we should try not to fight and just be in and out. I don't like this place," Gon finished, looking around. Killua nodded.

"I still think we should rush them," Killua sighed. Gon just shrugged.

"Alright," he said. Killua just looked at him.

"What?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"I _said_ , alright, we'll rush them," Gon answered. Killua smiled. _God, you're so easy to get along with,_ he thought. Killua stood up.

"Hey!" He yelled, waving. Gon snickered. The gang of criminals turned towards them, weapons drawn. Killua laughed. "Put them down gentlemen, we only want the treasure you stole from our client," Killua finished. The men relaxed and laughed off Killua's threat. Well, it was almost a threat.

"And why would we put down our weapons when we could beat some toddler ass?" One of the men chuckled. There were grunts all-around of agreement.

"Because we're gonna beat you," Gon said simply. The two boys smiled at each other and jumped into the fray. Bullets fired and ricocheted around the damp hideout. They had taken out half of the weaker men of the gang and the teens were now fighting the stronger men. Gon chopped his opponent in a pressure point, paralyzing him, and glanced over to Killua. He was about to beat one of the men, but that wasn't what made Gon sprint like a madman. Behind Killua, there was a man with a gun. And he fired.

"KILLUA!" Gon screamed, and pushed him out of the way of the bullet, slamming both boys to the ground. But there was a problem with the rescue. There was blood covering Gon's jacket. Killua's bright blue eyes widened when he saw Gon's blood.

"Gon, you idiot! Idiot, no! Why'd you do that?!" Killua yelled, shaking the boy. Gon just laughed, but instead started to cough up a little blood.

"You were in danger," he stated and looked in Killua's eyes.

"Gon, no," Killua whimpered and pulled the boy into a hug.

"I'll be fine Killua," Gon assured. Killua pulled back and looked deeply into Gon's eyes. All he could find was love. Pure love.

"Killua, I… I can't get up. Help, please," Gon whispered. The gang members were just staring at the boys curiously. Killua supported the spiky haired boy's back until he got upright. But Gon did something Killua would have never seen coming. Gon tugged on Killua's collar, and kissed him. Heatedly, like it was the only time ever. And Killua, well, he returned it. When they broke apart, whistles and mocking laughs were echoing off the walls, but Killua didn't care. Gon's breaths were getting shallower, quicker.

"Kil-lua," Gon coughed. Killua shushed him, tears falling down his pale skin, but Gon shook his head. "Guess what?" Gon whispered with a smile.

"What you idiot," Killua whispered back, a small painful smile gracing his features.

"I love you Killua," Gon smiled. Killua choked back a sob as his friend's breaths quickened even more.

"I love you too Gon," Killua pulled Gon in for another kiss, and found that Gon didn't kiss back. Killua opened his eyes to find once bright amber ones once filled with life, dull and glazed over. Killua shook Gon. He screamed his name, and kissed him again and again. He didn't move.

"Gon…" Killua whimpered, clutching his friend's body. The silver-haired teen stood up slowly, tears still falling from his face.

"I… will _never_ let _any_ of you, _leave this place alive_ ," he growled, and launched himself at the nearest man. He was dead in an instant, throat slit. Each man died, behead, or had they had their hearts ripped out. And Killua didn't bother with the treasure. He had lost his only treasure in his life. Gon.

 **This isn't a one-shot, it is a story about how Killua gets over Gon's death. Just thought I should mention that. Anyway, review, I like to know what you think I find it helpful and nice that people will take the time to write something: good or bad. Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo! I'm back! (that's all I have to say.)**

Killua had hailed a taxi, holding the lifeless body of his true love in his bloody arms. He paid the greedy taxi driver who didn't even question the sticky red substance on his Jenny. He just counted it and took off. The boy walked home slowly, eyes at the ground, a slow trickle of tears falling down his face. He walked towards the hotel, ignoring the odd and wary looks he got from on-lookers. Once he got into his room, he broke down. He clutched Gon's body, and his shrieks echoed throughout the hotel. Many a maid came and knocked on his door, asking if he was alright, but he just kept morning. Hours had gone by, and Killua had lost his voice, so he now silently sobbed over the boy's body.

"We… we could've had so many more adventures… we could've found your dad… we could've adopted kids…" he whispered rocking back and forth on the bed. His grieving was soon interrupted by the sound of breaking wood.

"Killua!" two voices chorused, and Kurapika and Leorio stood in the doorway looking frantically around for their friend.

"God! The hotel called us saying that you were screaming and- Killua. Is-is that…" Leorio couldn't finish as he walked over to the teen. Protectively, Killua pulled Gon's body closer, looking at the older man. But Leorio's hand dropped and stopped reaching out while his other one went to his mouth. He was a doctor. He could tell when someone was dead. Especially if it was someone he cared about.

"No… Nooo, no. H-he's not dead," he whispered in a weak voice, fat, salty tears rolling down his cheeks. Kurapika couldn't see over the tall man who made a better door than a window, and pushed past Leorio.

"Killua, what's going on?" he said quietly, staring unbelievably at Gon's body. Killua let out a choked sob as he hugged his friend.

"You don't have to tell us," Kurapika continued, but Killua needed someone to tell. Gon was gone. And he wasn't coming back any time soon.

"W-we were going on a job," he started. His voice was hoarse and quiet, so the other two sat very intently, all ears and eyes. "We w-were winning, b-but I-I had b-been fighting-" a cough erupted from his throat. "G-Gon…" His eyes teared up, and he glanced at the green-haired teens pale face. "G-Gon screamed my name. H-he pushed m-me out of the w-way of a-a b-bullet. H-he took the s-shot instead," Killua shook his head. "He said h-he…. L-loved me. Then, h-he died. I did something I promised I wouldn't ever do again," Killua's voice became stronger, colder. "I killed them. All of them." He whispered. Kurapika and Leorio were shell-shocked. They sat, unmoving on the tan carpet of the room, blinking up at Killua. Their friends was dead. One completely, and one half-dead.

"Killua… I…" Leorio started, but gave up. He instead got up and walked toward the teen. He opened his briefcase and took one of Killua's bloody hands. He grabbed a cleaning wipe and started to rub them, getting all the metallic liquid off. He then cleaned Gon's face and wound since it had stopped bleeding a while ago. Then, he grabbed Kurapika, Killua, and Gon, and hugged them. They hugged back and they grieved for their lost treasure. They cried.

 **Sorry! It was short, but sad and sweet. What's that called… OH YEAH! Bittersweet! Leave a review, always good to know what you think, and I'm Gon! (HxH Pun! XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo! Nothing else.**

A week had passed and Killua hadn't left his room. He had moved in with Kurapika and Leorio who were currently sharing an apartment.

"Killua!" The boy's head snapped up and looked around frantically, his cerulean blue eyes filled with hope.

"Gon!" He yelled, wanting to hear the boy's voice again. God, he had missed it. He heard his name down the hallway, and he raced past Kurapika and Leorio. Little to Killua's knowledge, they were planning the funeral for Gon.

"Killua! Help!" The scream was a panicked, and un-Gon like scream. It was pleading, and that scared Killua. Gon had never asked for help, which made Killua burst through the apartments front door. There, stood a translucent Gon, dressed in white. He was reaching out, trying to grab Killua. The silver haired boy ran to Gon, and reached to grab his hand. But he froze. Gon's eyes were shining with tears, which were chasing each other down his now pale cheeks. His crisp white robes were stained with a dark crimson, right where his heart should be. Killua fell to his knees, shaking. His eyes were wide with fear and disbelief, staring.

"You broke your promise! You said you wouldn't kill… and now… you killed me." Killua reached out, a small, pathetic gesture, blue eyes shining with tears, silver hair sticking up everywhere. His pale hand brushed fingers with Gon's faded one, and he tried to grab it. But with a scream, Gon was pulled underground, that pale hand disappearing right along with him.

"No!" Killua shrieked, the sound like a dying animal's horrifying cry. The ones that leave you shaking in your sleeping bag, eyes wide with a cold sweat while camping with a friend. But Killua's camping friend was gone. Killua dug frantically stabbing the wet, muddy ground with his hand. Scooping out piles of mud, the tears clouded his vision. He gave up, and started to cry. He curled in on himself, wanting to become a speck. Just a tiny, invisible speck. His body shook from the cold rain that had begun and the body racking sobs that were silently coming out of his wide open, dried out mouth.

"Killua…" A soft voice was heard behind him. A hand, was placed on his shoulder. And he scooped up, placed on a soft warm bed that he didn't deserve. He didn't deserve the soft words spoken from his friends. What Killua thought he deserved, was hell. And he was about to get it.

 **Sorry! This was short too! AGHHHHH! Oh well, I hoped you like it. It's kinda late here sooo…. It's not like it's 4:00 and I just woke up right? Haha! Nope! Byee!**


End file.
